


heartbeats

by oikwardd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Japan's National Team - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Suna Rintarou, Pure Love, Timeskip, Volleyball, pure serotonin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikwardd/pseuds/oikwardd
Summary: Suna offered the gold medal to his team. His eyes are immediately drawn to the love of his life, Osamu. Two hearts beating in sync, two pieces of one heart. Each other's home.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> small osasuna oneshot dedicated to my beloved kat as a big thank you!!!! i love you so much  
> this is pure fluff and love, i adore these two and want to build them a temple

Suna smashed the ball as hard as he could, ignoring the pain in his finger as the round object landed with a loud thud on the opposite side of the court. The crowd roared and everyone jumped on Rin’s back to congratulate him, Shoyou’s hair blending with Atsumu’s and Bokuto’s.

Rin had the biggest smile ever, he had scored the final point and gave Japan’s national team the final point to win. They made it, they won all their games and won the gold medal.

He could feel the weight of his teammates on him as they hugged him, the pats in his hair but that didn’t matter. He turned his head to the right looking for the one he loved most.

He found him and his smile broke into a bigger one, happy tears welling in his eyes as they found each other. They always found each other. Osamu’s face was overflowing with love, joy and pride and that was more than enough for Suna.

He felt like everything was right in the world. He had found his family when he joined Japan’s national team, found a home in Osamu and would never give it up. He forgot about everything as they locked eyes, the world disappearing completely because it was Osamu. It had always been him, Osamu as his anchor, his other half.

Rin didn’t hear what was going on around him. Too absorbed by Osamu’s eyes - the most expressive ones he had ever seen in his life, he couldn’t hear the cheers roaring around him, his whole team cheering him on alongside the audience. He only saw Osamu right now.

They broke eye contact as his teammates lifted him up on their shoulders, showing him as their champion. And Suna giggled with the purest laugh ever, his hooded eyes showing the most joy and sheer happiness they had ever shown in public.

The medal ceremony was one filled with pride and joy shared with his teammates, he could see them all shine, Atsumu and Sakusa holding hands behind their backs, sharing proud and loving looks, Shoyou babbling excitedly with an equally overjoyed Bokuto, Ushijima and Kageyama smiling happily. They didn’t show much but that was more than they ever showed.

They took a picture, all of them. It felt like the good old times, the training camps when they were still in high-school, the long evenings sharing a barbecue, playing cards and laughing until late in the night. Those were some of his happiest memories, engraved directly on his heart.

Sakusa and Atsumu’s wedding surely was another. It was filled with love, laughter and precious moments. Osamu had proposed to him in the evening as they went to walk on the beach, just the two of them.

He held this moment close to his heart in a place no one could reach.  
No one but Osamu.

They got down from the podium, happily going to the locker room. Suna washed faster than ever. He had to see him. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest, longing to be reunited with its other half. They were drawn together like a red string stretched between their bodies, longing to be close.

He ran down the stairs to reach the lobby of the complex where a crowd of fans was waiting for the whole team - Suna the first one to come out as he spent less than 2 minutes under the shower head. His eyes searched for Osamu with frenzy and it only took them 10 seconds to find each other.

He let his bag fall on the ground and forgot all that was happening around him, jumping in Osamu’s arms. He was the tallest of the two and he squished Osamu’s face in his collarbone, the latter giggling as he wrapped his hands around Suna’s waist.

“You were so beautiful out there,” Osamu huffed, holding his lover tighter.

Suna took Osamu’s head into his hands, closing the gap between their lips. Shouts were heard near them, clicks from photographers, fans cheering them on. It wasn’t a secret, they had been publicly going out for years now.

“I love you,” Suna smiled at him with a loving tone.

“They’re waiting for you,” Osamu pointed at the fans surrounding them, waiting patiently.

Suna smiled at him. “Wait for me Miya”

“Always”

Osamu always encouraged him so much it was baffling. He was so selfless, always putting Suna and his happiness first, encouraging him to go to his fans when he craved his touch and love more than any other, wanted to hug him until the excitement went down.

But they had eternity. Forever was theirs, keeping up with their promise. They promised each other forever and neither wanted to break the oath they took, renewed that day on the beach.

Suna caressed his cheek before taking pictures and chatting happily with everyone who was there, not leaving anyone behind. He always gave without thinking, without wanting anything back. He wanted to return all the love he received on a daily basis.

Osamu waited for him, chatting with his fiancé and brother’s teammates whenever they passed close to him. He was part of the team, always there to support them, always there to make food for them, whether on a competition day or on practice days. Everyone loved Osamu around here.

When Suna was finished, some time later, Osamu was still here. When Suna saw him dozing off on the couch of the lobby, he smiled to himself. He loved him so much his heart ached so badly but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He fondled Osamu’s cheek, caressing his hair softly to wake him up. He stirred slightly in his sleep, smiling softly when he felt Suna’s lips on the tip of his nose.

“Let’s go home,” Suna whispered to him.

Osamu looked at him lovingly, pressing a kiss to his lips. Suna melted at the touch, lips moving softly against each other, a shared smile full of love and passion. Suna kneeled in front of Osamu to be more comfortable, resting his head on his lap.

Osamu smiled to himself, caressing Suna’s hair with his left hand, his right hand tied with Suna’s. When he looked at him, he just knew he belonged there. Around the team alongside his brother and fiancé, the love of his life.

This was his home.

“I’m already home,” Osamu whispered as he kissed Suna’s head.


End file.
